Seven Minutes in Heaven
by ItsMeCandy
Summary: Peer Pressure force Jack and Elsa to face the facts that they've been blind to. Flynn is drunk, and Rapunzel likes Jack- or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Who can stand to kiss their own boyfriend anyway? All anyone knows for sure, is that closets are not made for people to fit. Modern Jelsa breakup and Flynnunzel/Reugene/Reugunzel/Eugunzel breakup. Modern Jackunzel. One Shot.


**A/N: I swear it ends with Jackunzel**

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V:<p>

Flynn, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Astrid, Anna, Kristoff, and I all sat in a circle on the floor, each having separate conversations in pairs. We had all only been there for half an hour before we got bored, so we had started to play truth or dare... I think. I actually have no idea what game we're playing, but I can smell alcohol on someone's breath. I looked at Anna for some sort of hint, but she was busy looking at Kristoff. He looked up, and for a split second they made eye contact. Then both found something very interesting in the opposite direction to stare at. They kept their heads turn away from each other, cheeks red.

Next to me I saw Rapunzel placing an empty beer bottle in the center of the circle of friends. I looked around to see other's reactions. Hiccup froze. Flynn and Jack with their confident, flirty selves probably couldn't care less if it landed on them. Astrid and Rapunzel both looked like they had an 'It's just a game' attitude. Merida grimaced at it and stood up, declaring "Ah'm out," in a thick accent before plopping herself on the couch in the next room. Flynn shrugged and spun.

Okay, so we're playing spin the bottle. I really hoped the bottle landed on Kristoff and Anna, because they seriously needed to get over the iffy stage of 'I'm-pretty-sure-you-like-me-but-not-really-so-I-won't-say-anything-until-you-do'.

"Jack," I heard Flynn slur, "and..." he reached out to spin it again, but the bottle just turned slightly, rolled around on the floor, and landed in front of Anna. Jack and Anna made eye contact before tensing up.

"That," Kristoff said while he replaced the bottle in the center, "didn't count." Rapunzel and I laughed, hearing a very faint twinge of jealousy in Kristoff's voice. Anna looked relieved.

"Okay fine." Flynn spun it again and it landed on me. Of course with my luck it had to land on me. It just _had_ to land on me. Great. I could feel everyone staring. They were probably wondered why I hadn't walked out when Merida had, 'cause it was no secret I'm not a very intimate person. I started to feel hot. Why am I sweating? Really, there's nothing to be nervous about─ except everything. This could only ever happen to me. Well, me and Jack. "Elsa and Jack? That's not fair, they're dating."

"Yeah," I agreed, "so let's spin again and─"

Hiccup held up his phone saying "I've got the time ready."

We're actually playing seven minutes in heaven? I really need to pay attention. A small part of me wanted to protest, but a bigger part held me back. This shouldn't be so hard for me. What's wrong with me being alone with my own boyfriend? I exhaled as Jack and I both headed across the room to a closet that didn't look too small. We both squeezed in, pushing winter coats to the side. I heard Hiccup say go right before Jack closed the door.

Jack's P.O.V:

Rapunzel was the first to recommended seven minutes in heaven, and I swore she looked at me when she said it. She looked at _me_. For one short while she looked at me with the most adorable little twinkle in her bright, gorgeous eyes. I smiled at her. She started to smile too, but stopped when she realized Flynn and Elsa were at her sides. I looked at them: Elsa looked oblivious and Flynn was busy spinning the bottle that had just landed on me. Flynn spun again and it landed in front of Anna. I looked at her and tensed up. Me and Anna alone?

This was going to be really, _really _awkward.

I exhaled loudly when Kristoff rescued me. I needed to thank him later.

Flynn spun it right, and it made 3 rotations before slowing down in front of Rapunzel. My eyes widened in excitement as I tried to hold back my grin. I finally had an excuse to be with her! Wait, what am I talking about? I have someone already. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. But now's an exception, right? I'm going to end up alone with her in a closet anyway.

But the bottle hadn't stopped moving. It was going very slow, but it was still going. It passed Rapunzel and landed on Elsa. My heart sank a mile, and I scolded myself for getting excited too early. Elsa didn't look too happy either, or was that her excited face? Maybe she was happy? It's really hard to read her sometimes. She's always concealing her feelings.

We got up and went into the dark closet.

Elsa's P.O.V:

There we stood, most likely eye to eye. I couldn't really see anything, and for all I know my nose was a centimeter away from his ear. I could hear and feel his minty breath on my face, so I must have been too close. I backed up and felt some thing cold slither down my back. I shrieked and stumbled backwards, pulling coats off their wire hangers and onto the floor.

"What? What? What happened? Are you oka─" While trying help me Jack tripped over my ankle. His elbow jabbed into my collarbone when he fell.

I hissed in pain. "Ow! Just put your─"

"Ow!" we yelled in unison, our foreheads hitting each other hard. I rubbed my head as I hissed in pain, using some boxes behind me to steadily stand. I felt Jack's hand pull me upward.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," he apologized. This is all way more painful than it's supposed to be. Once we were both situated I felt that cold thing again, this time on my arm. I would've tripped again if Jack's hand weren't so firmly in mine. What is that? I started feeling around the area where my arm was, like how you would when you're trying to get a spider web off your face. I found the strange cold thing and ran my hand up and down it's side, feeling really stupid when I tugged on it and discovered it was just a chain to a light bulb.

And then came the ominous silence of us just staring back at each other's faces, with me rocking back and forth on my heels.

I knew what we were supposed to be spending those seven minutes doing, but I didn't want to. I couldn't. Once I was madly in love with Jackson Frost. Once I was crazy about him. Once I dreamt of the day he would ask me out. Once I flaunted the fact that he was my boyfriend, but not anymore. The spark, the anticipation of our next meeting, the rush I got when I saw him, the general affection, the love was all gone. I'm just a giddy little schoolgirl who's gotten over her crush and was stuck in this very limiting relationship that I couldn't get out of. But why? Why can't I just break it off?

I'd been holding back from him for a while, trying to just fade into the background hoping maybe one day he'd just assume we were over. He seemed distant recently too; or maybe I just want that to be true so I'd have an excuse not to be with him. I'd been forced into going where he wanted to, doing what he wanted, hanging out with who he wanted because I was his _girlfriend_. I couldn't just outright say "Hey, you make me feel like a slave. We're through!" But I just couldn't tell him straight. He was so sweet, so caring, so likable, but I didn't think of him as anything more than a friend. I couldn't.

Oh, what am I talking about? Nobody's forcing me to do anything. Why is this so hard! It shouldn't be this complicated. I know I want out, but how? How should I do it? I can barely even bring myself to say no to him when he asks me if I'm hungry! Maybe I didn't want to hurt his feelings. After all, he's the one who asked me out. What if he still has feelings for me?

Jack and I used to be best friends. We did everything together because we lived in the same neighborhood. I remember the good old days when I would stare at the TV in confusion while he'd try to teach me how to play the newest video game. Then one day I started thinking he was cute, told Anna who told Jack who asked me out and gosh this has gotten way out of control!

I'm pitiful. I feel so constricted being with Jack. I hate it. I want to be free again, to not be tied to the image of someone else. Not that Jack has a bad image or that I hate _him_, it's just... I don't know. I guess I want to be independent. Maybe I'm just one of those people who weren't born with a true love or whatever. I feel really bad though, holding him down to a commitment I'm not even willing to keep. I feel like ─

"Um, Elsa? Are you okay?" His voice startled me.

"Yeah. I was just, uh , thinking."

"You do that a lot you know." He smiled and playfully punched my arm. A smile I didn't deserve.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay," he gave me another loving smile I didn't want. "About what?"

"Hm?"

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, um," I wrung my hands and debated in my head weather or not I should tell him. It couldn't hurt him _that_ much, could it? Come on, he's Jack. He'll bounce back. "About us." I waited for his response. Now or never, right?

Wrong. "Oh." His smile dropped.

Jack's P.O.V

When the lights turned on and I saw Elsa, she looked weird. Her brows were knitted, nose wrinkled, and eyes in deep concentration. Different emotions kept flashing over her face. First anger, then sorrow, regret, and anger again. When I saw a flicker of pain in her I asked if she was okay, getting her usual response. I tried to lighten the mood by playfully punching her arm, but her frown just deepened. Something is really wrong. When I questioned her on what she was thinking about, she seemed to get nervous. She was biting her lip and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, um... about us." She had to force the last part out as if it were painful.

"Oh." My smile dropped. I didn't know she'd noticed I'd been spending more time with Rapunzel than her. Elsa probably thought I hated her now. "Can I, uh, tell you something?"

She looked up at me with glassy eyes, and if I hadn't known her well enough to know that her eyes always looked like that, I'd have thought she was about to cry. "Sure."

Here comes the hard part.

It wasn't until just before I got with Elsa that I started having feelings for Rapunzel. At first I just thought she was cute, then one day we got to talking, and what I thought was 'cute' turned out to be a bonafide love. Yes, I am in love with Rapunzel Corona and I'm not afraid to admit it. Well, to anyone but Elsa.

It's just that, she's so sensitive and I don't want to hurt her. She's like a delicate flower, a tiny bruise could kill her. Every time I try to tell her she gets this 'please don't hurt me' look on her face. Or maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to why I'm procrastinating? No. Well, maybe... I don't know. I mean, I could have and should have told her a long time ago but I can't. I could never do anything to made her sad, she's my best friend. She _was_ my best friend.

We did everything together: Walked to and from school, ate lunch, did homework, hung out on free nights, spent holiday breaks together. Then came that devastating day when everything changed. The day Anna came over to me all energetic with a cheeky grin. "Hey Jack," she had said, alternating poking me between her index fingers with every word, "somebody likes you!" I'd been excited, thinking she was about say it was Rapunzel, but when Elsa's name came out of her mouth I had to put a lot of effort into hiding my disappointment. _Elsa?_ I remember thinking. She was like a sister to me, and I feel like I'm committing incest. It's a feeling that makes my stomach churn every time I see her knowing that she's, unfortunately, more than a friend.

They were faint memories, but I still remember those days I would purposely confuse Elsa while trying to teach her a video game just so I could see that scrunched face she made when she got frustrated. Those days are gone.

Really, I don't know what I'm even talking about. I'm the one who asked Elsa out. I shouldn't have, but I did. When I learned Elsa like me I got a butterfly feeling in my stomach, a feeling I knew was nothing more than flattery, yet I _still_ asked her out. Why?

Maybe it was the peer pressure. I remember Flynn always telling me Elsa and I would be a cute couple. Or maybe I was just trying to get Rapunzel's attention. Trying to get her to notice me or get jealous. Maybe I did it because I secretly liked Elsa back.

Or maybe I should stop lying to myself. I did it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I knew that if I didn't say something Anna would report back to her sister saying I didn't like her back. Then I'd have never seen Elsa again. It'd be like losing a sister, and that was just too much.

Now that I think about it my motives were pretty selfish; dating Elsa because I didn't want her to leave. Like that helped. She could still leave anytime she wanted. Plus it wasn't fair to be holding her to a commitment that I wasn't willing to keep.

But I couldn't straight up tell her "Hey I used you, but now I'm done. Plus I fell for your cousin. We're through!"

Could I?

Obviously not like that, but could I break it off?

...

Yes. I finally decided. Yes I could, for Elsa. She doesn't deserve someone who used her. I'd always thought of myself as a good guy, but now? I'd used her, and I could never make up for it. I've been stupid for not even noticing it. until now Though she'd never know, I would, and I had to set things straight right now.

"Elsa?" I kept my head turned slightly so that I wasn't looking her in the eyes, but so that she could still see my face.

"Yeah?"

"I um," I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't face her. Not after what I'd done. "I can't be with you. I'm in love with someone else."

There was no response. I slowly opened on of my eyes to see her expression and was confused. I fully opened both eyes. Had she heard me right? "I'm in love with someone else," I repeated, but that goofy grin stayed on her face. " I can't be with you." She started crying, which was what I had expected, but not while she was smiling. Why is she smiling?

She opened her arms widely and engulfed me in them while I just stood there, arms at my side, accepting her embrace and not really knowing what was happening.

"Th-thank you." Her words came out choppily through her tears, and her 'you' sounded more like 'yoo-hoo'. "Can we just," she sniffled loudly, "just go back to when we were friends. Please?"

I was stunned. It was the last question I expected to hear from her after what I'd just said. I was prepared for the exact opposite, something along the lines of "I never want to see you again". But she'd just asked if we could be friends. Just like back then when we were best friends. Is she kidding?

Elsa's P.O.V:

It was a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked. I probably sounded childish. I was still hugging him. I don't know why, because the fact that he hadn't answered me and that my arms were wrapped around him made the whole situation really uncomfortable.

After a minute had passed Jack pulled away and stared into my eyes. His stare was hard and direct, like he was proving something. I took that as a no. Just as I was about to hang my head he pulled me back into a smothering hug, rubbing the back of my head and squeezing the air out of my lungs. When I'd done it it didn't seem to matter, but now that he was the one who'd hugged me I felt warm on the inside. We'd kissed before, and whether it was on the cheek or a full on make-out I always felt like it was more for show than for anything else. But this? This was real.

I felt happy for the first time in a long time. I was free, independent.

"Of course." He finally said. " I missed you." We'd seen each other almost every single day for the past couple of months, but I knew exactly what he meant. He missed the old me. The me that happily called the friend-zone home.

"I missed you too." I choked out. I hate getting so emotional. It makes me seem weak and vulnerable, like I can't take care of myself. But I figured I could let it slide this one time.

"Hey Elsie ─" He started. I scoffed and pushed away at the disgraceful nickname. Nostalgic moment completely ruined.

"Never."

"Oh Elsie, how come you ─"

I squinted in anger. "No. Not now, not ever." He squinted too, challenging me with his eyes as we stared into each others souls.

"Ha! You blinked." I declared victoriously.

* * *

><p>When the door was opened Jack and Elsa just stood in the closet, smiling like they had a secret nobody else knew about. Hiccup had opened the door and saw Jack's eyes traveling past him to the other side of the room. "You look happy," Hiccup had said, and decided to follow his gaze when he didn't get back the usual sarcastic comment that came guaranteed with any conversation with Jack Frost. He was surprised to see it was Rapunzel he was staring so wistfully at. Hiccup knew that look of lust all too well, one he'd given to Astrid so long ago before they were together.<p>

He looked at Elsa to see if she saw Jack's expression. She could see how Jack was looking lovingly at girl, and she knew that girl wasn't her, yet she was indifferent about it. No, she wasn't indifferent. With a slight smile on her face she seemed like she was happy about it. _Weird,_ Hiccup thought, but dismissed it after placing himself next to Astrid in front of a table with beer pong set up.

Rapunzel had seen Jack's eyes. Past Hiccup she found his eyes. How could she miss them? They were twinkling so much she couldn't believe no one else had noticed. Then she started getting nervous. This was the longest she'd dared to look at him for fear of Flynn suspecting her feelings. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something seemed different about him. He seemed happier than before, and his grin was getting toothier as each second passed. Her eyes jumped somewhere else, knowing even a not so sober Flynn would know something's up.

Jack had startled her when he slipped his palm into hers. Her vision had been directed somewhere else, and she was unaware of his proximity. Her panicked eyes shot up to meet his, discreetly sending a warning nod over shoulder towards Flynn. He could tell she was scared. He knew she was thinking of future consequences and the feelings of others, but this was his moment. She didn't have time right now to think of how Flynn would react if ─ no, when ─ he saw.

With a slight smile still on his face he held her face and tried to calm her. He thought of how much she looked like an angle with her flawless complexion and golden halo of hair framing a cute button nose. It amazed him how perfectly her butterfly eyelashes and jade irises accented her innocent personality. He carefully drew his hand down her slightly rounded jaw and cupped her face.

She didn't move, and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. In all honesty she couldn't move. She was too amazed, too elated by Jack's courage to move. He ran a thumb over her cheek, touching a scar that he didn't know existed until he accidentally wiped away some make-up.

"Where'd you get that?" he almost whispers.

"Oh," she talks in a hushed tone that no body outside of a one meter radius could hear,"Just a tree." She'd gotten it on her way home yesterday attempting to push a branch out of the way.

"A tree?" He laughs, and it releases some of his tension when she joins in.

His finger lingers on her cut. Though it stings she doesn't pull back, because it's not the touch, but who's touching that she's been yearning for. She tries not to show that on her face, but her cousin's always been the one good at hiding her feelings. Jack can see through her failed attempt at a mask and takes it as a yes to a question he'd mentally asked himself a thousand times: S_hould I kiss her?_

Jack knew it was coming. Rapunzel probably did too, but to both of them it felt spontaneous. He'd stared at her mouth a while then dove straight in. Rapunzel's eyes stayed open in surprise for a moment (she saw the look in his eye but didn't know he'd actually do it) but as the kiss softened her lids lowered, and the wrapping of her arms around his neck came easier than she'd expected.

_Easier than it's ever come with ... _No, she didn't dare think that. She's too prudent to let that thought enter her mind. Then again, you can't ignore your own feelings. But feelings for who? Jack or Flynn? She doesn't know whether or not it's normal, or if it's even possible to love two people at once. She wonders about it for a second, then decides to think about it later and pay more attention to the phenomenon happening to her.

It was strange, how cold his skin was. Even stranger how she found it comforting. She felt like it was her and only her that could warm him.

Then she remembered Elsa. Elsa could warm him. Elsa, the girlfriend, the one person in the world that had what Rapunzel had struggled and fought and scratched (well, through her emotions) to get . She'd been scared to steal him from her cousin at first, scared that they'd become enemies forever. But now that Jack was there with her, and that Elsa was watching the display from a few meters away and appearing neutral, all her fears were gone. _Maybe Elsa _couldn't_ warm him. Maybe that's why he's with me right now._

And she truly was with Jack.

Until he was ripped away from her and slammed into the wall by a betrayed feeling drunk Flynn. His back made a booming thud, one so loud Merida came in from the other room to see what had happened. When she'd seen Flynn punching a wincing Jack in the face she shrugged and went back to the TV. Since Jack only had a few seconds of air before he had passed out, his yelp of pain sounded more like a half-cough-half-sneeze.

Hiccup and Anna stood gaping at the deep crimson blood trickling out of unconscious Jack's nose. Rapunzel gasped in horror before slapping her hands over mouth. Her face was drained of blood, thinking, _This is my fault_ (because really it was, just not entirely).

"What the ─?" Astrid turned away from beer pong and pinned Flynn against the wall by the neck to keep him from going in for another hit. "What's your problem!" She spat in his face, oblivious to what had happened between Jack and Rapunzel earlier.

Rapunzel walked over to where Flynn was jerking and fighting against Astrid's hold. Rapunzel reached for his arm and he instantly calmed at her touch. Astrid backed off and started telling Hiccup and Anna to help clean Jack up while Elsa ran over and crouched down to see how bad his injury was.

Rapunzel looked at Flynn. "Punzie, tell me you didn't want to." Flynn pleaded. "Tell me he, he forced you into it," he nervously stuttered. "Tell me you didn't kiss him back." He sounded more and more desperate with each sentence, and Rapunzel felt like she was about to cry because of how pitifully sad it sounded. "Lie if you have to. Just, please," he held her by the shoulders, " Tell me."

It took her a while to process all her emotions, and her delayed response shattered his world. "I'm sorry Eugene. I did want to. He din't force me. I did kiss him back."

"But," Now it was his turn to almost cry, and Rapunzel hoped it was just him being overemotional from being buzzed and not that she was breaking somebody's heart. She couldn't stand to do something so cruel. "You're all I have."He was stroking her face now, just like Jack was minutes ago. It was getting to overwhelming for her.

"I... I'm sorry," she almost choked on her words, because she was taking a huge risk here. She was throwing away the only relationship she'd ever had because of an impulse, and it was hard. After all, she'd loved Flynn back, "but the heart wants what it wants."*** **She brushed his hands off. " Goodbye Flynn." The look on his face made her immediately regret saying that.

His chestnut eyes lost their luster, his weak smile hung crooked and distorted in an effort to keep from bawling in front of her. His cheeks lost their color as his whole face dropped. He looked tired and distraught, like he'd just fought a war and lost (because really, he had). Even if he'd only heard his name out of that whole conversation he would've known it was over, because she would never, _never_ call him Flynn. It just didn't sound right coming from her mouth. Never in her tone, her pitch, falling in rising just like it did when she talked, never did he think he'd hear her voice say that. She turned and went to go help the others tend to Jack, leaving behind a broken Flynn. The one sole person he'd passionately loved, the only person that he let call him Eugene, the only person that could stand him for more than an hour had just sent his entire reality up in vicious flames.

When Elsa had gone to get a gauze Rapunzel took her place next to Jack, gently cradling his head in her arms chanting "Please be okay."

* * *

><p>When Rapunzel first walked into the room and saw Jack with a white upside-down v-shaped bandage across his face she didn't say anything. There was one thick cotton ball in each nose, and you could see the almost black blood creeping to the bottom of one. She felt bad that she was the cause of all this unnecessary hurting. Jack saw the guilt in her eyes and spoke up. "It doesn't hurt."<p>

"You're lying." He was.

"No really. The nurse gave me something to numb pain." No she hadn't. Not yet. That's why she left in the first place.

She met his eyes. " Jackson Frost don't you lie to me. I can see how much it hurts."

He laughed, because she's cute when she gets serious.

They stand there for a couple of minutes, both wondering if they should bring up the events that brought them where they are now.

"I heard you." He says after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you when you were holding my head. You kept saying the same thing over and over again."

She blushed and tucked a strand of gold behind her ear. "I uh, just wanted you to be okay."

"Aw, you do care."

"No, I just felt bad for you. Since it was kind of my fault."

He rose an eyebrow. "You're fault?" He couldn't stand to let her bear so much guilt. It was obviously Flynn's fault. But he couldn't tell her that and pass up a perfectly good opportunity to to be narcissistic. "If it's anybody's fault it's mine for being so handsome. Why wouldn't Flynn feel threatened by someone as devilishly good looking as me near his girlfriend." he smirked.

"Oh shut up." she slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" He hissed.

Concern flooded her face. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to─"

"Kidding, I was kidding. I'm fine." He liked her worrying about him. "So how's Elsa?"

Rapunzel's spirits dropped. She didn't know he would still be thinking about her after what had happened earlier. "She's good. Mad at Flynn, but otherwise fine."

Jack's heart stopped. He could have sworn he heard her say Flynn and not Eugene. She always calls him Eugene._ And if she's calling him Flynn now maybe they...?_ No. He's not getting his hopes up too early again.

"And if it makes you feel any better she slapped him. Well, she had her nails facing his skin, so it ended up being more of a scratch. I think she's cleaning the blood off her fingers right now."

He laughed again. This time it sent a wave of pain through his face. He stopped abruptly when the cotton in his nose got heavier. Rapunzel could see the maroon had traveled farther down the cotton.

"Sorry. My fault."She looked around for a jar full of fresh cotton so she could replace the one is his nose.

After she had replaced the bloody cotton ball she looked into his eyes.

When shamrock meets cerulean, when emerald meets cobalt, when grass meets waters and land meets oceans you have Earth. Where's there's Earth there's life. By holding each other's gaze they were creating life. The life of a new, blossoming love.

They both started to lean in.

The door swung open to let in an impatient strawberry blonde. "I know Elsa said to let you guys be in here alone for a while but ─" Anna's cheeks turned read when she noticed their position. "Oh, sorry! Are you in the middle of something. I'll just go then." She left, leaving Rapunzel and Jack in the room alone again.

After laughing at Anna's awkwardness they picked up right where they left off. They leaned in, quicker this time. When they met in the middle it was more passionate, more committed and focused than the first time. This time they weren't thinking of anything but each other. Jack's nose hurt like crazy, but he didn't care. He didn't know if he'd get this chance again. He was going to enjoy this as much and as long as he could. As much as he could with an excruciating pain in his face.

"Hey!" The nurse that they didn't notice had walk in's rough voice landed them back in reality. "You'll compromise his bandaging!" She ripped Rapunzel away from him. "Where'd you get this gauze from?" she asked Jack, plucking out the cotton ball. " It's the wrong material. It could irritate your nostrils!"

Jack looked around the nurse's angry figure . "Hey Punz?"

She blushed at the nickname she used to let only Flynn use for her. "Yeah?" she answered with a blinding smile, treating the nurse's nagging like white noise. He silently congratulated himself for getting away with her nickname.

He gave her one last ear to ear grin before she left. "It was worth the pain."*****

Never in her life had Rapunzel been happier to be referred to as 'It'.

* * *

><p><strong>READER ALERT: <strong>Attention all Jackunzel shippers and/or anyone who doesn't ship and/or is tired of Jelsa: There's a note for you on my profile. It's not mean, or at least I wasn't trying to be. Sorry if it comes across as harsh, I was just really trying to relay the truth (and I was mad at the Jelsa fandom at the time).

**A/N: Sorry, I'm really bad with commas and dashes. Also, I put this story as a Tangled/ROTG story (since it's Jackunzel), but there's a _lot _of just Jack and Elsa in the beginning. So should I change it to ROTG/Frozen? Then I'd actually be able to list Elsa as a character, but wouldn't be able to list Jack and Rapunzel as a pair. Should I just keep it the way it is? Why aren't stories able to be listed as 3 way crossovers on here anyway?**

**I hope you can tell that some of the P.O.V's are overlapping. This probably didn't make sense if you didn't realize that. :/ If you couldn't already tell by the lack of fluff, I'm more of a Jelsa person. So, sorry if this was disappointing to Jackunzel shippers:( But, If it lessens your pain, Rapunzel **_**is**_** my favorite Disney princess.**

***No, I don't like Selena Gomez's 'The Heart Wants What it Wants', but it's such a catchy phrase I couldn't resist using it. But I do like Taylor Swift's 'Blank Space.' Did you catch the references?***

**If you find any errors or typos please PM me . ** **R&R!**

**This sentence exist because I wanted exactly 6,000 words in this document.**

Cover image from a website that I swear I put here but keeps mysteriously glitching away so I give up. So if you really want to know I guess PM me.


End file.
